Making up
by Tess84
Summary: A oneshot set during Luke and Lorelai's fight after Jess crashes Rory's car. Another way they could have made up. Thanks to Katie for her help! Oh, I don't own anything! And I love reviews.


**Making up**

The little bell above the door jingled as she entered the diner.

"We're closed." Luke said without looking up from cleaning the counter.

"Even for me? Your favorite caffeine junkie?" Lorelai said with an insecure smile. He looked up then, but didn't smile back like he used to.

It had been three days since the night of the accident, since they had stood yelling at eachother in the middle of the streets of Stars Hollow. Lorelai had known the minute she yelled at him to 'go to hell' that she had made a mistake, a big, big mistake. It wasn't even the fact that she had been forced to survive for three days on home made coffee – which actually surprised herself a little – it was the fact that she hadn't talked to him in that time. She would happily have given up all the coffee in the world (yes, she wasn't kidding) if he would only talk to her again.

"Sorry, all out of coffee." He told her now, before turning his attention back to the suddenly very dirty counter.

"I'm not here for coffee." Lorelai replied, walking across the floor and sitting down at the counter.

"Really? That's a first." Luke said sarcastically.

"Luke, please." Lorelai pleaded.

"Please what?" He asked, finally looking her in the eyes. She could see the pain there still, and wasn't surprised. She knew that she'd hurt him – a lot. "Cause I already told you, I don't have any..."

"Will you give it a rest with the coffee already!" Lorelai said, raising her voice slightly. "Will you just please talk to me?"

"Don't have time, gotta clean up this place." Luke replied, finally putting down the rag he'd been using and walked around the counter.

"Fine, you know what, even better, you don't have to talk, just listen to me." Lorelai insisted, and followed him around the diner as he started to put the chairs up onto the tables for the night.

"I know that what I said the other night upset you, and I get that." She continued, earning a huffing sound from Luke. "And I'm really really sorry, I can't even tell you how sorry I am."

"I get that, you must be running low on caffeine by now." Luke said as he pulled the blinds shut on the windows and the door. "I had actually expected you a little earlier, but I guess my timing was a bit off."

"That hasn't even been on my mind, Luke, I swear." Lorelai said in a slightly desperate voice. "OK, the drought hasn't been all that fun, but what I really missed was you. I hated not being able to go in here whenever I felt like it just to talk to you. I hated that you avoided me if we met in the street, and I even hated not getting your daily 'coffee will kill you' speech. Will you please forgive me?"

Luke paused for a moment, his hand on the key, before turning it and locking the door.

"I guess it wasn't just your fault." He admitted grudgingly. "I know you were freaking out about Rory being hurt."

"I still didn't have the right to yell at you like that, it wasn't your fault." Lorelai said, sounding relieved.

"It was in a way." Luke replied, walking behind the counter and getting a coffee mug which he filled with the hot, black liquid. "I was the one who brought Jess here to start with." He handed her the mug and she accepted, taking a long sip of the coffee before speaking again.

"It wasn't really Jess' fault either, I know that on some level." She said. "I just needed someone to blame and he was right there, you know?" She smiled slightly.

"Still, he could have been more careful." Luke said.

"That I won't argue." Lorelai replied, putting the mug down and extracting her hand over the counter. "So, friends?"

"Friends." Luke agreed, taking her hand in his.

Their eyes met over the counter, and for a moment, it felt like time stood still. They stayed like that for what felt like hours, but was in fact only a minute or two, until Lorelai slipped off her bar stool and walked around the counter.

"Hey, you're not supposed to be..." Luke begin to complain, but Lorelai cut him off.

"Shut up." She simply said before closing the distance between them. When she was so close to him that they almost touched, she looked up at him before standing on her tip toes and softly pressing her lips against his.

For a moment, he just stood there, baffled. Then he realised what was happening, and responded to the kiss, sliding his arms around her waist and pulling her closer. Lorelai replied instantly, wrapping her arms around his neck and deepening the kiss.

When breathing became an issue, they pulled apart, but only for a moment, and then their lips found each other again. Opening her mouth slightly, Lorelai invited him inside, and their tongues started battling. Wanting to get even closer, Lorelai pressed herself against Luke's body, and he turned them around, backing her up a few paces until her back was against the counter, and then he grabbed her around the waist and lifted her up onto it.

Lorelai quickly wrapped her legs around Luke's waist and pulled him closer. She could feel him against her, only the denim of his jeans and the thin material of her underwear separating them, and suddenly she needed more, she needed to feel his skin on hers. She started unbuttoning his shirt – flannel, what else? – and he let her take it off, leaving him in a t-shirt. When his hands were free once again, he let them slide up her thighs, pushing the hem of her skirt higher. She responded by tugging on his t-shirt and pulling it out of his jeans to let her hands explore his stomach and chest underneath it.

When Luke reached Lorelai's underwear, he hooked his fingers in the waistband, but she stopped him by grabbing his hands with her own. Surprised, he pulled away from her, staring at her for a moment.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't..." He started to say, trying to extract himself from her, but she silenced him with another kiss before pulling away again.

"You do realise where we are, right?" She said, smiling a little, and for the first time he noticed that they were still in the diner. He leaned his forehead against hers for a moment, trying to calm his body. "Upstairs." He heard her whisper in his ear, and nodded slightly before picking her up, keeping her close to him as he walked towards the stairs that led to the apartment. The moment they were behind the curtain seperating the diner from the stairs, Lorelai once again attacked his mouth, and he paused for a moment, pressing her against the wall at the bottom of the stairs as he returned the kiss.

Lorelai seized the moment to continue her attempt to get his t-shirt off, and he pulled away from her to let her remove it completely. As her hands roamed his back, he let his own slide under her top, and she gasped as he caressed her bare stomach. Luke took this opportunity to let his mouth travel down her throat, where he kissed and licked his way to her collar bone while his hands came up to slip the shoulder straps down, wich caused the top to pool around her waist. His hands immediately found the front clasp of her strap-less bra, and he opened it, letting the piece of clothing fall to the floor. He continued his trail of kisses further down, until his mouth found one of her nipples, which he circled with his tongue before taking it into his mouth.

"Oh God." He heard her moan, and then he felt her hand making its way between their bodies and she started unzipping his jeans. Before she could slip her hand inside, however, he stopped her, taking her hand in his and pulling away from his administrations on her breast. She looked at him in confusion, and he placed a soft kiss on her mouth.

"I wouldn't do that just now, unless you want me to drop you on the way up the stairs." He said in a voice deep with desire, and she nodded a little.

"Then how about you get going, unless you want to do this right here on the stairs." She suggested, and however tempting the idea was, Luke wanted their first time together to be perfect, and in his mind, that scenario included a bed.

So he started climbing the stairs, thankful for the fact that he could walk these stairs in his sleep, as this allowed him to focus on the woman in his arms. She pulled her top over her head and deposited it somewhere on the stairs before reclaiming his mouth, and he willingly responded, his hands caressing her back and sides, everywhere he could reach.

When they reached the top of the stairs, he fumbled with the door and got it open on the third try, stumbling inside. Closing the door behind them, he pressed Lorelai against it, grounding himself against her to show her exactly what she was doing to him. She moaned in response and went back to her task of getting his jeans off. She managed to push them down a bit, along with his boxers, and he got out of them after a small struggle. He then found the zipper in her skirt, which thankfully went all the way down, since he wasn't sure he would be able to be separated from her long enough to take it off otherwise. He threw the skirt to the side and quickly tore off the last piece of clothing separating them, her underwear, from her body, leaving them both completely naked.

Lorelai pulled away from him slightly, panting. Their eyes never left each other as she reached between them and guided him inside her. As he was completely enveloped in her heat, Luke closed his eyes, trying to keep some control. He felt her lips against his and hungrily returned the kiss as she rose up a little to slide back down a second later. He gripped her hips as she repeated the motion, and pushed deeper inside her. She inhaled sharply as he hit a spot deep inside her, then pulled away.

"Bed." She said in a hoarse voice, and he quickly crossed the room, and laid them both down on the bed, their bodies still joined together. Her legs stayed wrapped around his waist, and he rested his body weight on his elbows, not wanting to completely crush her. But she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down so that there was hardly an inch of their bodies not touching and their lips met again as he pulled almost completely out of her before pushing back in, excruciatingly slowly.

They made love like this for seconds, minutes, hours, neither of them knew how long, because it felt like time was standing still,and at the same time like it moved with the speed of light. Hands caressing, lips kissing and bodies moving together in an ancient dance.

Later, Luke rolled them so Lorelai was on top, but he didn't pull out of her, wanting to be as close as possible. She sighed and laid her head on his chest, her hand tracing a pattern on his lower arm.

"I'm glad I came here tonight." She whispered, and in response he placed a kiss on top of her head.

"Me too."


End file.
